


Pet Training

by Shadowolven



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Excessive Pre-Cum, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Weird Biology, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowolven/pseuds/Shadowolven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines finds himself kidnapped from Earth by aliens from another planet to be sold as an exotic human pet. A humanoid alien, named Bill Cipher, finds and adopts Dipper to be his personal plaything. Yet, Dipper is quite the disobedient pet that must first be trained to respond well to his touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1 - Introduce the Desired Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a weird dream I had while napping where, yeah, aliens kidnapped humans to be sold as pets. |D Have fun!

“I’m going to break him.”

Those were the last words Dipper heard when the live video feed of his horrified family turned pitch black as Bill shut off the screen. The brunet quickly turned to look up at his tall, blonde humanoid male captor. “W-wait, when you said...” he stuttered, his stomach tightening as a dreadful feeling crept up his spine.

Inhuman, alien cat-like eyes met with frightened chocolate ones. There was a playful and sadistic look to them. Dipper stepped back, his warm bare feet meeting with cold, smooth tile. “N-no, I... I don’t want this!” he shouted before he whipped around and broke out into a run. He needed to escape from this strange house, from the tall creature that looked human, but clearly could not be. No humans had cat eyes, and certainly no humans came down to Earth in a UFO from space, kidnapping other humans to be sold as exotic pets in an alien pet shop on another planet.

“Where do you think you’re going?” cooed the male voice from behind.

Dipper stopped in his stride and fell backwards as his body suddenly met resistance when he felt a sharp tug at his neck. The brunet let out a strained “Ack!” as he collapsed onto his back on the smooth tile. He glanced down to see the source of resistance and saw the yellow collar he was given when he was “adopted” a while ago.

“Such a feisty pet you are, despite all of the punishments I’ve administered thus far,” Bill chuckled as he took a few elegant strides across the tile floor to stand over his confused, frightened plaything. He held a light-blue, glowing thin leash in his hand that Dipper quickly realized to be the real source of his inability to continue running. “All the more reason why I need to completely break you in. Can’t have an untrained pet out in public. You know what we do to pets that are disobedient outside of the home?”

Dipper swallowed nervously.

Bill leaned in, grinning. “Oh, there’s _lots_ of things we can do. We can punish you, imprison you, abandon you, or even eat you. Yes, that’s right. _Eat you_. Humans are quite a delicacy here, you know.” He licked his lips as he looked hungrily down at the frightened human.

Dipper let out a quiet whimper, feeling helpless and afraid as he, the prey, could only cower beneath the predator that had him cornered and at his mercy. Bill laughed as he straddled the human and leaned his body in closer, watching the stream of fearful and flustered emotions play out on Dipper’s face.

The brunet felt a warm, large hand slide under his shirt, lightly trailing and exploring his smooth, pale stomach. Dipper gasped and flinched from the unforeseen direct contact and instinctively gripped Bill’s forearm to prevent further contact. “W-wh--” he choked out, already disliking how the situation was proceeding.

Bill eyed down at the weak but firm hand grasping at his arm. He flashed a sadistic smile of amusement to himself before putting on a frown, pulling out his hand from the warm confines of the human’s cloth and skin. The blonde roughly grabbed Dipper’s wrist, squeezing until he saw Dipper’s expression change into a pained one. “I didn’t give you permission to touch me, did I?” he spoke coldly.

Dipper winced as he felt a painful pressure on his wrist. He was certain that it would break if Bill decided to tighten his grip by just a little. “N-no, sir,” he squeaked, not wanting to suffer the physical punishment.

The blonde grinned, pleased with his pet’s response, and released his wrist. Dipper quickly tucked his bruising arm underneath his body and warily glanced up at his captor, afraid of what would be next. He was incapable of stopping anything, and that gave him a large knot in his stomach.

Bill leaned his face closer to Dipper’s. “Such an obedient reply,” he practically purred, his warm breath brushing over the flushed human’s skin. “Much better than a day ago. Say, such an improvement deserves a reward, don’t you think?”

 _Reward?_ Dipper furrowed his brows as he looked skeptically at Bill who was way too close. Before Dipper’s mind could begin racing with the possibilities, Bill leaned in even closer, their soft lips meeting with one another’s. Shivers traveled up and down Dipper’s spine as he felt the rush of pleasure begin to take hold of his mind. Yet he knew this was all wrong. The brunet attempted to pull back, but was unable as his head was pinned down onto the tile floor.

Bill’s half-lidded eyes watched with amusement at Dipper’s frantic, wide-eyed ones. He leaned in further, slipping out his tongue to lightly tease the brunet’s bottom lip. Dipper let out a small whimper as the sensational static coursed through his nerves. The blonde was happy with the current sequence of events, yet this was only the beginning.

Dipper felt a foreign hand travel up underneath his shirt once more, this time towards his chest. The brunet wiggled uncomfortably as he felt a finger brush over a nipple. Bill quickly zeroed in on the fleshy nub, rubbing it in small circles with various degree of pressures. Dipper tried his best to stifle the moans caught in his throat. He didn't want his captor to know of the pure pleasure he was experiencing. Yet, another lick to his lips and a squeeze of his nipple managed to elicit a quiet moan from the brunet, quite to Dipper's dismay. Bill was amused and began to rub and squeeze both of his pet's nipples relentlessly. It was unusual and almost unbearable for Dipper to feel a part of his body be abused in such a way for his sensitivity. He so desperately wanted to stop Bill, to push him away and return home where things were normal. Yet, he was unable to for fear of being punished, of being hurt. His family would find him soon, he was sure. Until then, he can bear with this sort of treatment.

Or so he thought. Bill’s other hand skillfully unbuttoned and slipped under Dipper’s pants and under his boxers. The brunet gasped and arched his back as Bill proceeded to stroke him, all the while continuing to tease his nipples. Dipper unknowingly gave his captor full access to the interiors of his mouth when he gasped as a foreign, warm tongue slithered in, flicking and teasing his own reluctant one.

Dipper let out uncontrolled moans as he desperately tried to wiggle his body free from the assaults. He knew he had to escape now or else he would do something he'd regret. With each passing second, however, he was losing more and more of his rational thoughts to the intoxicating pleasure, to his primal instincts that desired more. In mere moments, he stopped struggling and began to lean into all of Bill’s touches, from the kissing to thrusting his hips rhythmically as he felt closer and closer to release.

Bill smirked as he felt Dipper begin to reciprocate his advancements. He pulled back from the kiss, not without leaving a rough love bite on the side of Dipper’s bottom lip, drawing a little bit of blood in the process. Dipper groaned in drunk pleasure to the bite and hazily gazed up at his captor, his face flushed and his lower body extremely close.

The blonde felt his pet’s cock throb in his hand as Dipper continued to thrust his hips. “Ah-uh, not yet,” Bill grinned as he pulled out his pre-cum-coated hand from Dipper's groin area. Dipper whimpered as Bill’s warm, stroking hand left his aching member, and he desperately looked up at Bill in lustful confusion.

Bill presented his liquid-coated hand close to Dipper’s mouth. Dipper blearily gazed at the gesture, unsure of how to interpret its meaning through his drunken state.

“Clean,” Bill ordered.

Dipper obediently obliged, tentatively sticking out his tongue. He lightly licked up the mixture of sweat and pre-cum off of his owner large, smooth palms. It tasted unusually wonderful to his hazy mind, and he desired more.

Dipper cautiously raised his hands and pleaded with his eyes to be granted permission to manipulate his master’s hands. Bill smirked and gave a small nod, extremely pleased with the current outcome. Dipper gently guided Bill’s hand into his warm mouth, licking and sucking the liquids off. He moaned softly as Bill rewarded his performance with a squeeze to his still aching member. His lustful, brown eyes gazed up towards the cat-like ones of his owner as he continued to clean each individual finger slowly. Seeing his owner's pleased look delighted him, and only urged Dipper to continue worshiping his master's smooth hand.

Bill chuckled and lightly grabbed Dipper’s slick, wet tongue with two fingers and watched the brunet’s seductive, needing gaze continue to lock on his. “Such a good pet you are,” he purred as he pulled his hand away from the warm, moist cavern.

Dipper wiggled his hips and whimpered, his body still unsatisfied.

Bill grinned and asked in a teasing manner, “What do you say when you want something?”

“P-please,” Dipper whined, writhing underneath his master with need as his member ached and begged for release.

“Please what?” Bill traced light circles around Dipper’s navel, eliciting quiet moans.

“Please... please make me cum, Master!” Dipper pleaded.

Bill's eyes lit up from the desperate request his pet had just graciously pleaded. He leaned in once more, kissing the brunet passionately. “Very well, my pet,” he whispered into Dipper’s ear. Shivers of desperate anticipation traveled down Dipper's spine as he hazily comprehended the words, his master's warm breath tickling his ear.

Bill's hand dove once more underneath Dipper’s boxers, quickly finding and stroking the brunet’s hard member. Dipper began moaning uninhibited, furiously rocking his hips for his well-deserved reward. Bill quickened his pace while he bit down on Dipper’s exposed shoulder, sucking and drawing blood as he marked his property.

“M-master!” Dipper cried out as he gave one final thrust into his owner’s hand, his body trembling as he came. Dipper panted hard as he lay exhausted on the tile floor, covered in sweat. Bill stepped away and admired his handiwork, licking his coated fingers.

“We’ll continue this session later,” he chuckled. “After all, you’re not fully broken in yet.”


	2. Step 2 - Prepare Your Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lookie here, is that more smut you see?
> 
> Indeed that it is, folks! c: Time to make this story _kinkier_ with some good ol' alien goodness, yeah?
> 
> **Edit** : OMG THERE'S LOVELY FANART FOR THIS CHAPTER AHHHH! Link is in the end notes!

Dipper threw an arm over his eyes as he lay on the ground, catching his breath. He felt gross, sticky, and most of all, violated. It doesn’t even help that at some point during that brief encounter, he gave in to those invasive touches, desiring more, and even  _moaned_ out his captor’s name. But that wasn’t what  _he_ wanted; it was what his _body_ wanted… Right?

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, not just from the unpleasant aftertaste that lingered in his mouth but also from the realization that he had just _doubted_ himself. No way did he _want_ this alien to do all these awful things to him! Maybe there’s some odd chemical in all that weird, bland alien food or strange-colored water that was messing with him. Clearly something was to blame, and it _wasn’t_ his psyche.

Dipper sighed. How did he even get into this mess?

He remembered his last day on Earth starting off peaceful. He was simply hanging out with his friends on a warm afternoon. Then, the sudden sharp gust of wind, the approaching droning sound, the confused and fearful clamors as nearby people pointed up to the sky. Aliens descended from their aircraft and approached them with slow, intimidating steps. Panic was in the air, contagious and infecting everyone as they all realized that escape was impossible. Then the strange orders. Dipper vaguely remembered being forced to record himself answering a short series of questions, but for what purpose he still wasn’t sure. All he knew was that, as soon as his heel stepped onto the strange aircraft, he felt homesick. His family, his sister, his best friend, they would all soon be left behind without even a goodbye.

 

He sniffled.

“How long are you going to lay there?”

Oh great, _just_ the voice Dipper _totally_ wanted to hear. It reminded him of his current hopeless situation and of all the events that had transpired up until this very moment. He wiped his damp eyes with his arm and slowly sat up, seeing his alien captor standing near the entrance of the room.

Bill narrowed his eyes with impatience. “Come to the bathroom,” he ordered before promptly turning around and leaving.

Dipper sighed, reluctant to move. Yet, he knew that if he didn’t, there was going to be some sort of punishment administered. He stood up and made his way across the cold, tiled room and into the hallway towards the illuminated part of the dark corridor. As he approached, he could hear the familiar sound of running water. A bath? Come to think of it, he couldn’t recall the last time he had cleaned himself. It definitely wasn’t when he arrived on this planet, though.

When Dipper turned the corner, he saw Bill sitting on the side of the bathtub, his hand underneath the running faucet. Without turning his head, the blonde spoke, “Take off your clothes. You won’t need them.”

The brunet froze in his spot as he meekly asked, “U-uh, right here? In front of you?”

“Where else?” Bill growled.

Dipper felt a chill run down his spine as those inhuman eyes turned in their sockets to glare at him, their vertical slits narrowing with visible annoyance. “R-right, sir,” he hastily replied, trying to rectify his earlier mistake.

He walked to a nearby corner of the bathroom, facing the walls as he self-consciously began to strip his worn, dirty clothes off of his body. The sound of rushing water stopped; the soft plopping his clothes landing on the ground being the only noise to disrupt the ensuing silence. Dipper shifted uneasily as he took off his underwear, not without frowning at the results of the sticky mess he had made earlier before discarding it onto the ground, because he could sense that Bill was now watching him closely. He could feel those eyes boring holes into his bare, naked back, and he shivered at the thought.

Bill resisted an urge to chuckle at his pet’s shy behavior, not wishing to disturb the quiet, awkward atmosphere in the room. He stood up and glided across the room with long, delicate strides. As he approached his completely unaware pet, he leaned in close and, while slamming the door shut, whispered darkly into Dipper’s ear, “You shouldn’t turn your back on the enemy.”

Dipper let out a frightened cry, his tense body lurching him forwards in an instant flight response to the sudden disturbances. “W-what’re—?” he sputtered in response as he whipped around. His arms hugged tightly against himself, covering the most intimate parts defensively, as he unconsciously backed himself further into the corner away from the threat, only to gasp and jerk forwards somewhat when his warm skin met with the cold walls.

Bill broke out into a laugh, clutching his stomach as he took a step back in an attempt to steady himself. Dipper managed to process all of what had happened as being a simple, uncalled-for prank and scowled, an embarrassed flush forming on his cheeks. How dare this alien _toy_ with him like that. Hasn’t Bill already done enough?

The blonde wheezed as he gradually regained his composure, a palm pressed against his forehead as he gazed down into those unamused, glaring brown eyes. “Well, I’m _delighted_ to know that you seem to trust me enough, then,” he exclaimed with amusement.

“No I—!” Dipper’s protest was interrupted when he suddenly felt his wrists being grabbed. He winced and whimpered, one of his arms still bruised from earlier, as they were pried away from his body. Dipper turned his head to the side, feeling extremely self-conscious, exposed, and weak as he could just sense Bill’s intense gaze centered upon his manhood, probably to look at what he had just played with earlier. He squirmed uncomfortably, trying to twist his body in a way so that this sick alien wouldn’t be able to keep looking at him like he was some sort of eye candy. At that moment, he really wished he didn’t have anything between his legs to look at. Or any lower region for that matter.

Bill licked his lips lustfully as he did indeed stare, and watching his pet struggle helplessly below him didn’t make things better for Dipper, either. He felt the urge to just lean in and begin pleasuring the boy, to hear Dipper’s ragged gasps and desperate pleas as he slowly but surely bent his pet’s will, Dipper’s only role in life, to satisfy his own lustful needs and satisfaction. Yet, that sort of thing had to wait, for just a little bit longer. He drew back quickly, releasing the human’s wrists. “I suppose that’s enough of that,” Bill said as he turned around, “Get in the bath.”

Dipper didn’t question the sudden change in demeanor. He quickly covered himself up as much as he could with his hands before scurrying over to the bathtub filled with translucent, light-green alien water. For once, he felt extremely motivated to follow that command. Anything seemed better than… _that_.

He shuddered at the mere remembrance of that unusually long period of time of being _stared_ at, and dipped his toes into the water. To his surprise, the liquid was at a comfortable, lukewarm temperature, so he quickly slipped inside, mostly to curl up in a ball and hide.

He could hear soft sounds of clothes falling down onto the ground from the other side of the room. Despite his current disdain, he couldn’t help but glance over towards the blonde. Dipper watched with fascination as Bill’s button-up shirt slid effortlessly off of his body, like water sliding off of a wax-coated leaf, revealing an unnaturally smooth-looking torso, with nary a blemish to speak of. Wait a second… if he’s taking off his clothes, does that mean…?

Dipper wrenched his focus away, staring instead at the bottles lining the side of the bathtub. He didn’t want to watch the alien strip off his pants like he was _interested_. No way! Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a twist in his gut as he sat there quietly in the warm water, the whole other half of the relatively large and wide tub empty and practically begging for another person to step inside. He heard the exhale of a soft sigh, followed by a quiet mumble in what Dipper assumed to be in the alien dialect. Then, the padding of feet towards him, towards the bath.

_Oh no, nonono_ , Dipper tensed as he clutched himself tighter, wishing desperately that what his gut predicted wouldn’t come true. He heard the sound of water splashing as his captor stepped into the tub, first one foot, then the other, and felt the liquid displacing upwards accordingly as Bill proceeded to sit down. _Darn it._

“Mmm,” Bill sighed out contentedly as he slid down on the opposite side of the tub, stretching his legs out. He wore a mischievous smile as his feet brushed against Dipper’s lower body, his toes wiggling around like meaty feelers. Dipper instantly shifted his posture away.

“Aww, don’t be so shy,” Bill purred as he leaned over, grabbing his bashful pet by the shoulders.

“W-wait!” Dipper suddenly panicked as he slid across the bottom of the smooth tub, his body forced to press against Bill’s as he was now positioned to sit in-between the blonde’s open legs. He felt his groin brush against the other’s soft body and gave out a soft whimper of unanticipated pleasure, but quickly planted his hands onto Bill’s chest in order to scoot backwards. He wanted to avoid any sort of trouble, whether with himself or with this unpredictable creature.

“Ah,” Bill said as he looked down at the pale hands on his body.

“Ah?” Dipper dumbly parroted as he looked up at the blonde. He followed Bill’s eyesight right down to his own hands. His heartbeat began to quicken as he suddenly remembered the previous results of having touched his owner without proper permission. He quickly retracted his hands and glanced meekly off to the side while he began to think of some excuse, anything to lessen the punishment that was sure to come, “I-I, uh, s-sir, didn’t…”

A devilish smile crept up on Bill’s face. “No, it’s quite alright for this instance.” He gently combed through Dipper’s soft hair. “Explore to your heart’s content.”

Dipper’s brows furrowed as he quietly mumbled, “R-really?” This was… certainly a surprise. He was sure he was going to get slapped, or worse. For some reason, though, this still felt like a trap, almost like a test. But… at the same time, he _was_ curious about the alien. Perhaps it was because of his inquisitive nature, of how he always tried to hunt down and study strange anomalies. This was _finally_ his chance to learn more about extraterrestrials, something he had always wanted to study if given the opportunity. And here was his chance! Though, definitely not in the conditions he dreamed about. Abduction and forced into a demoralizing role as a housepet wasn’t anywhere _near_ his thought process of “possible ways to meet and study an alien.” He was thinking more… lab and test-tubes.

He cautiously looked back up at Bill, who gave neither a nod nor a look of disapproval, as he slowly inched his hands back towards the chest. When nothing but a simple, curious look was given in return, he diverted his focus to the alien’s skin, gently running his fingertips against the surface.

It felt smooth and a little soft, although there was something noticeably different about it from human skin. Dipper wasn’t quite sure if it was because of the fact that, now that he was able to focus on Bill’s chest, there were no nipples to speak of. Or a navel, for that matter. In their stead was just smooth, hairless and glossy skin. He applied a bit more pressure and ran his fingers in the opposite direction, noticing the texture changing, as if by magic, to be a bit rougher but still mostly smooth. He narrowed his eyes, his mind beginning to theorize the possibilities. Glossy, smooth skin that also had the propensity to be rough? Something quite like… scales?

Bill hummed quietly as he felt the delicate sensations of those light, human fingers rubbing up and down along his torso. His pet sure was cute, with that pensive look on his face. It was taking everything in Bill’s willpower to resist his strong, internal desire to begin ravaging Dipper, to push him roughly against the side of the tub, licking his jaw while grabbing Dipper’s cock. He shook his head free of the thought, reminding himself that he wasn’t quite at that stage yet.

Instead, he reached off to the side of the tub, grasping an empty cup.  He immediately dipped it into the water and poured the bathwater onto Dipper’s head. Dipper gave a weak sound of protest, but Bill silently continued to pour another cupful until all of the brown, fluffy hair was soaked and flat.

Despite the distractions atop his head, Dipper was still determined to observe this strange, enigmatic body. “How cute,” Bill chuckled, looking down at his pet’s intense focus upon his own naked frame. He popped open the lid of a bottle labelled as “Human Shampoo,” squeezing a small dollop of the gel onto his hands. He set the shampoo aside and began to lather the substance into Dipper’s brown hair.

Dipper was so close to figuring it out. He could simply feel the answer lingering at the tip of his tongue, but it all slipped out of his grasp when Bill began to massage his scalp. “A-ack, wait,” Dipper weakly mumbled, feeling his thoughts begin to jumble and fade out of existence as Bill worked his dexterous fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly relaxing, and he soon found himself leaning back into the gentle touches, his eyes closing as his anxieties, worries, and fears seemed to just disappear. These rhythmic, gyrating movements down upon his tingling scalp were just he needed, and it didn’t seem to matter that it came from his alien captor. It felt _good_ and for _once_ on this planet, he didn’t feel so on edge.

Bill chuckled as he watched his pet lean his head backwards and directly into his hands. Oh, how much he wanted to lean in and begin to kiss those half-parted lips. Wrap him up in his arms, grinding against his groin with uncontained lust. But no. No, no. That wasn’t going to happen yet. Just a little bit more…

“You like that, kid?” Bill asked curiously, resisting the urge to speak in a guttural, husky tone.

“Mmmnn,” Dipper hummed in response, smiling peacefully as the only thought on his mind was how on earth could this could feel so _nice_? Mixed with the soothing sounds of the suds gently popping with every slight movement, how could he _not_ relax?

Bill grinned, thoroughly enjoying his pet’s response. Training was going to be easy. He removed his hands from the brunet’s head, dipping his palms into the water before reaching for the cup that he had set aside earlier.

Dipper nearly fell backwards into the water and quickly positioned himself upright. “W-why’d you stop?” he choked out, disappointment written all over his face as he desperately looked up at his owner.

“Close your eyes,” Bill simply said before scooping up water with the cup and pouring it down onto Dipper’s lathered head.

Dipper obeyed, more out of instinct from the sudden onslaught of water upon his head than having immediately processed the meaning of the command. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned in closer to Bill, which was his only immediate source of possible things to hold onto while the shampoo was flushed out of his hair.

“There,” Bill said as he set the cup down and stood up, only to sit back down on the side of the tub. Finally, he could try something out. His body began to tremble with excitement, his lower body burning with desire as he eagerly watched Dipper.

When Dipper brushed his damp hair aside and opened his eyes, he definitely wasn’t expecting to see what he did. Before him, he saw his captor sitting directly in front of him, legs spread wide open. Dipper began to stammer incoherently as his face became redder than a tomato as he couldn’t help but stare directly at Bill’s groin. It wasn’t quite like what he’d expect for an alien, especially one that Dipper was _sure_ a male. There wasn’t a dick, or even a multitude of dicks as he’d half-expect from an alien, but instead there was a singular slit. Just like a…

“Surprised?” Bill grinned as he slid a hand down his torso and spread open the slit with two fingers, revealing the light pink flesh within that began to drip thin, clear lines of viscous liquid down into the water.

“I, uh, y-you, a m—, no, female?” Dipper managed to sputter out as he began scooting backwards as far as he could go, his eyes still fixated on the blonde’s groin.

“Ah, right. I forget you humans are still, for the most part, stuck in your primitive ways of thinking gender in a binary system,” Bill mused to himself before pulling his fingers away from his slit and instead gestured Dipper to come forwards. “Why don’t you come find out?” he taunted, licking his lips eagerly.

Dipper finally managed to tear his eyes away from the flesh and shook his head side-to-side, wanting to get out of the tub immediately. This wasn’t what he wanted to do nor find out because, while it was certainly _quite_ the offer for a multitude of reasons, there was something _definitely_ suspicious about this whole ordeal. “N-no thank you, sir, but I’d—“

Bill narrowed his eyes and, with a wave of his wrist, reformed the magical light-blue glowing leash into his hands. He tugged on it, pulling his extremely reluctant pet forwards across the tub. “That’s an order,” he growled.

The brunet gave a small cry of surprise as he was yanked forwards, the previously calm water in the tub splashing violently around as if a mini-storm had just occurred. He had to steady himself so that he didn’t fall face-first into either the green water or Bill’s crotch, which was now mere inches from his nose. Dipper fearfully glanced up towards his owner, trying to find any sort of pity in his owner’s eyes. Yet, he found nothing but lustful impatience glaring back at him.

Dipper gulped and looked back down at the lips in front of his face. He gingerly reached up, his timid, shaking fingers pressing against the soft surrounding flesh. Dipper spread open the slit apart with his two hands and, for the first time in his life, he was seeing another being’s genitalia in the flesh, so close and _real_. A sweet smell seemed to escape from the exposed, pink lips, akin to a flower releasing its lovely fragrance unto the air. Dipper could feel himself getting excited, watching the glistening flesh twitch provocatively at him, beckoning him to touch it, _taste_ it.

He leaned in tentatively towards the slit, pausing for a brief extra moment as a fresh helping of the clear, fragrant liquid dribbled out of the glistening caverns and into the tub. Dipper couldn’t help but be turned on, his own cock beginning to swell and harden within the warm waters, forgetting briefly that this was his owner’s body he was looking at. An alien at that. Yet, it looked so _perfect_. He took a deep breath in of that sweet, sweet fragrance before lightly licking those welcoming, moist pink lips.

Bill gasped, his anticipation finally reward as he felt Dipper’s moist tongue brush against his sensitive opening. He bit his lower lip, his body trembling slightly as he wrapped his legs around Dipper’s body.

Dipper was greeted with a thin, slimy coating on his tongue. He was momentarily unable to decide what to do with it, but ultimately brought his tongue back into his mouth. He was instantly rewarded with the faint but unmistakable taste of sugar. It felt like forever since he had tasted something sweet, and he was positive that this planet was deprived of it. But yet… it was here, dripping from his captor, and his body urged him to taste more.

Dipper leaned in, this time more eagerly, as he began to sloppily lick up the overflowing juices into his mouth. He could feel Bill jerk beneath him, moaning softly as he slid his tongue up and down between the pink folds.

“A-ahh, that’s a good boy,” Bill cooed through shaky breaths, placing his hand to the back of Dipper’s damp head. “Keep it up, just like that.”

Dipper couldn’t help but feel excited and powerful, from knowing that _this_ time, _he_ was the one making the other tremble. He was in control, and he _liked_ it. If he could reverse the roles and make Bill bend to _him_ , then maybe this whole alien-business wasn’t going to be so bad… He swallowed the sap that he had collected into his mouth, groaning from the mere taste of the delicious, sweet substance, and dove his tongue out once more. His muscle probed against the lips and, when he finally found the opening, he eagerly dove his tongue through it, sliding into the tight flesh as he began to tongue-fuck his captor. He was rewarded with a fresh helping of nectar, and was delighted to hear the sweet gasps of his captor echoing within the room.

Bill groaned and wrapped his legs tightly around Dipper, rocking his hips eagerly forwards for more and more of that human tongue to penetrate him. It felt so good to be pleasured this way, but he knew it was going to be so much better.

Dipper felt something flick against his tongue from deep within Bill’s slit. He frowned, unsure of what his tongue had just bumped into or if it was just all in his head. But then, whatever it was began to wrap around his tongue. Dipper suddenly felt nervous, his excitement and increasing horniness immediately getting thrown out as _something_ began to chase after his retreating tongue, getting ever closer to the entrance. He wanted to back out, to at least get a good look at whatever this was, but Bill had a firm grasp on the back of his head that prevented him from doing so.

Dipper began to panic as he realized the position he was in. He began to muffle protests as he desperately tried to pull his mouth away from the entrance. He could feel whatever it was that was inside, whatever was now pulsating and pressed against his tongue, slowly slide into his mouth. It had felt thin and worm-like at first, but its girth gradually increased as more and more pushed itself into him. It was most certainly a parasite that was going to infect him. Or an ovipositor. Or no, maybe it was Bill’s way of digesting food. He was going to be eaten alive from the inside!

“That’s a _really good boy_ ,” Bill giggled out in drunken pleasure as he felt Dipper frantically struggle between his legs. Didn’t the kid realize that his movements only made this feel even _better_? “Although…” Bill glanced down with a scornful look as he felt his pet’s teeth graze against his flesh. “Do keep your teeth out of this or I’ll pull ‘em out myself,” he growled before bucking his hips forward and moaning.

Dipper whined in protest, tears forming in the corners of his tightly-shut eyes as he still had no idea what was going on in his mouth. The sweet, viscous coating still lingered, but instead of diving his tongue into a honeypot of nectar, he now was wrestling with a seemingly endless-swelling _thing_ that had the smooth texture of jello but was as firm and malleable as rubber. He flinched and gagged, the tears streaming down his cheeks, as whatever this thing was wriggled and pushed itself against the back of his throat.

He finally felt Bill release the tight grasp on the back of his scalp and quickly pulled himself back, the slimy object sliding out of his mouth with ease. Dipper coughed and clutched his neck, still able to feel the lingering writhing sensation, as he weakly glanced over to see what it was that he had just been forced to take in.

His eyes widened as Dipper could now clearly see it to be a tentacle with a tapered tip. It waved slowly around in the air tauntingly as it continued to elongate, already about a foot long. From just below the first one, he detected a second tentacle slowly emerging from the slit as more clear sap spilled out and into the tub’s water.

Bill licked his lower lip slowly as he proceeded to stroke himself, the tip oozing more of the clear, sweet substance before running down the length his member. “So, did you figure it out?” he asked tauntingly as he flicked the viscous liquid in Dipper’s direction.

Dipper flinched as he felt the substance slap against his cheek. In his shocked and utterly confused state, he unconsciously licked at the sweet nectar. “Y-you’re… I… T-that’s your…?” Dipper managed to force himself to say through a strained voice.

Bill grinned and stood up, walking towards the stunned human. “Yup,” he replied huskily.

The two writhing tentacle dicks moved independently of one another, their snake-like movements absolutely fascinating and disturbing to Dipper. As Bill approached, the tentacles coiled upwards, as if readying themselves to strike down upon their helpless prey. Dipper couldn’t move, didn’t feel like moving, as he was exhausted. He had dealt with so much already today. Why keep resisting when that never seemed to work out?

One approached the entrance of his mouth, a fresh dollop of liquid oozing out from the rounded, tapered tip. The tentacle slid across Dipper’s lips, smearing the substance onto him as if it were a sweet, mucous-y lip gloss. He numbly opened his mouth in response, welcoming the strange tentacle that quickly dove its way into his warm caverns. Bill sighed out in pleasure, gently cupping the side of Dipper’s face with his wet, coated hand. “Do be a dear and _suck_ ,” he purred lustfully, his other tentacle wrapping its warm, slimy length gently down and around Dipper’s arm.

Dipper obeyed and began to suckle on the tentacle dick, rewarded once more with another helping of that nectar he had enjoyed moments ago. It still tasted as pleasurable as it did before, and he quickly began to once more tentatively slide his tongue up and down the wriggling flesh. It was an unusual sensation, having something so foreign and seemingly _alive_ in his mouth, but upon the reassurance that it _wasn’t_ something out to kill him, it didn’t seem quite so bad.

“Mmm,” Bill purred as he moved his hips back-and-forth, enjoying sensations of the vacuum-like suction around his tentacle cock. “That feels great, Pine Tree,” he groaned, only to gasp and breathe out a shuddery moan when he felt Dipper slide his tongue up and down his length, running down from the tip towards his base. He coiled his tentacle inside the warm, damp cave, trying to squeeze as much of the rest of his length inside as he could, desiring more and more ripples of pleasure as they centered around his sensitive organ.

Dipper felt one of his arms being pulled upwards. He glanced down, noticing that it was Bill’s other tentacle urging him to use his arms. Dipper complied, wrapping his fingers around both of his owner’s tentacles, stroking their slimy length from the base all the way towards the tip, the clear liquid beginning to gush from the stimulation. He began to bob his head back and forth on the squirming, writhing dick in his mouth as he stroked, sucked, and licked its twitching, liquid-oozing length, offering to please and hear more of his master’s sweet moans. That devious thought in his mind from earlier, from being in control, once more clouded his thoughts as he eagerly sought to pleasure.

Bill tilted his head back and moaned loudly through quickening pants as he felt Dipper’s hand slide up and down his dicks, his legs trembling and barely able to hold him up. It felt strange having them pleasured in different ways, but it felt so good, so damn _perfect_ , like this was how it was meant to be. He grabbed Dipper’s hair, entangling his fingers into those wet, soft curls as he guided the brunet to a faster pace along his sluggish, wriggling tentacles, desiring more and more. He felt himself closer and closer to orgasm, as the pressure in his lower regions reached greater and greater heights. He groaned, rapidly thrusting his hips and writhing, twitching tentacle dicks deeper and deeper into Dipper’s hand and mouth. So close, so very, very close to finally completing the sexual ritual of his people. To finally officially become a part of his highly sexual, polygamous society…

The thought shocked him. He tugged harshly on Dipper’s hair, yanking the wincing human away from his tentacles before hastily stepping out of the tub. His lower body ached with the need for release, having come so close only to be ripped away from the last bits of pleasure, but he ignored his urges, his lust. There was _no_ way he was going to be one of _them_ , like one of those mindless, orgy-seeking creatures he had to interact with on the daily basis. He was _so_ much more than that. He was going to be the illuminating _god_ that will guide this stifling society forward, and in order to do that he had to be above his physical desires.

“It’s time for sleep,” Bill growled, the sexual frustration dripping in his voice as he hastily gathered the clothes from the ground, flew open the door, and stormed out into the hallway.

Dipper rubbed his sore head, confused from the events that had transpired so far. Did he do something wrong? He thought he was doing such a good job of being a good boy. No, wait, stop there. He _definitely_ did something wrong. Dipper had lost himself to his captor's touches. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not, uh, quite too sure on how well that came out, but I hope it was good! ;w; Two more chapters planned out for how you (the alien from a distant planet) should train your human pet!
> 
> Friendly reminder that everything written in this story is a work of fiction and you should most definitely _not_ re-enact scenes you read.
> 
> **Edit** : AMAZING fanart done by asmallgreenbean on Tumblr! Check it out [here!](https://asmallgreenbean.tumblr.com/post/174017315257/a-bit-of-pet-training-fanart-because-im)


	3. Step 3: Continue Training Diligently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! It's... been a while, to say the least, haha. Thank you to everyone who's been patiently waiting all this time.
> 
> I've recently gotten back into the swing of writing fanfiction again, so I figured I'd update this fic since I still have the old drafts saved. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Enjoy!

Dipper shivered, teeth chattering as he tip-toed out of the bathroom, naked and wet. He couldn’t find his clothes anywhere in the bathroom, and all the accessible towels were crusty and rough to the touch, so he didn’t even bother with them. Although, now that he was wrapping his arms around himself, desperate to retain any sort of heat, Dipper was gradually regretting his decision to not at least try drying himself off. If anything, though, he was more upset as to why it was always so _cold_ in this house. It had been tolerable when he was clothed, but now that he was soaked _and_ nude? This was just ridiculous.

He padded swiftly across the hallway floor and into Bill’s bedroom, leaving damp footprints in his wake. All he wanted to do was hop into the bed, slip under those warm and dry sheets, and finally get some sleep. It’s been a long, stressful day, and he needed his rest. Dipper just prayed that his owner was willing to forgive him for going to bed wet. It’s not like it was _his_ fault that his clothes mysteriously disappeared, _and_ all the towels were presumably all covered in Bill’s weird bodily goop.

Dipper blindly groped around as he felt himself nearing the bed’s general location, his eyes still adjusting to the pitch black darkness of the room. His fingers brushed against the silk sheets and he sighed in relief, crawling onto the side of the bed that he was given to sleep on. Dipper flumped down onto the soft mattress which sunk down in response to his weight like memory foam.

He turned his head to the side, glancing in the direction of his captor whose back was thankfully facing him. Dipper definitely didn’t want to deal with anymore weird sexual encounters tonight.

When all he could hear was his own soft breaths through the still but humid air, he finally relaxed. He closed his eyes, letting the drowsiness begin to envelop his mind, his body.

Bill shifted.

Warm arms snaked around Dipper's hips, pulling him closer towards Bill. Dipper’s sleepy eyes shot open from the movement, tensing when he felt Bill’s warm breath brush against his cheeks, their bare skin touching one another. While it wasn’t the first time that they cuddled, per se, and nothing bad had ever happened to him during these moments, Dipper still felt awkward and uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because right now, they were both _naked_. And not so long ago, they did some… regrettably sexual things.

Dipper warily glanced upwards, trying to detect the familiar golden glow of his captor’s eyes in the dark room. He found none and managed to relax somewhat, glad that this wasn’t going to be another sexual ploy. Maybe Bill just developed this habit of cuddling. It was a surprisingly nice and a comforting gesture compared to all of the other awful ones that his captor did to him. Dipper leaned into the other’s warm body, which sheltered him from the surrounding chilly air, and shut his eyes once more.

Sleep, however, did not appear to be on the agenda.

Just as the Dipper felt the welcoming embrace of rest and dreams again, he was awakened by the unusual sound of rapid sniffing. He groggily woke up to Bill’s face buried against his neck, breathing fast and shallow as if he were a dog investigating a new scent trail. Dipper resisted the urge to start laughing as the breaths tickled his sensitive neck.

Wait.

He quickly reached up to touch the other side of his neck, surprised to feel his own skin rather than the collar. Dipper blinked his eyes wide open as he tried to pull back. Yet there was a vice grip around his body, keeping him close. “W-wait, what’s going on?” Dipper whispered loudly, a near panicky tone in his voice.

Bill’s breaths slowed down but became more ragged. He squeezed his arms around Dipper tighter, his breaths coming out as desperate whines. “Why did I even adopt you?” Bill mumbled, nuzzling Dipper’s neck as he took in another deep breath, then exhaled with a violent shudder that shook Dipper's body with its intensity.

"What’re… what’re you talking about, sir?” Dipper squeaked.

Bill pressed his tongue against Dipper’s neck, slowly trailing upwards to Dipper’s jawline. The brunet shivered and held in a moan from the pleasurable sensation.

“I thought it would be a good idea...” Bill continued to mutter to himself, his voice low and breathy against Dipper’s skin, “to get a pet, to satisfy… _urges_. But no.” He moved his lips back down, focusing on the crook of Dipper’s neck. “If anything, you’d become a permanent _burden_ ,” Bill growled before latching down onto the pale skin with his teeth, sucking on the flesh greedily.

Dipper winced and whimpered at the sudden assault, his hands clutching the sheets. “M-Master, please,” he whined. It felt strange, like a mixture of pain and pleasure centered in one area. He gasped as Bill released the area, only to shudder once more as Bill licked and softly kissed the bruising area.

“But…” Bill half-opened his eyes, licking his lips as he gazed down at the discolored patch of skin he had just marked. “I’ve already gone too far, haven’t I? After _today_ , after **_you_** ,” he leaned in closer and closer to Dipper’s ear as he spoke, his voice low and husky and filled with uncontained lust. “ _Why not go all the way_?” Bill sat up, laughing maniacally.

Dipper gazed up at the disturbing spectacle, goosebumps prickling at his skin from the cool air and the overwhelming sense of dread. Something was clearly wrong with Bill. He had to escape, and escape _now_.

Dipper twisted around, sliding out from underneath the alien, and scrambled towards the edge of the bed.

“We’re doing this again, Pine Tree?” Bill sneered, his slick tentacles sliding out of his opening. “As much as I like games—” Bill’s appendages darted in the fleeing human’s direction, wrapping themselves tightly around Dipper’s ankles just as Dipper dove off of the bed "— ** _I' **m** not in the mood tonight_**.”

“No, wait!” Dipper cried out as he felt the tentacles ensnare his legs and pull him upwards and back. He desperately clung onto the sheets of the bed, trying to keep himself grounded, yet they offered little protection as they simply slid off the mattress with him.

Dipper landed on his stomach with a small “oof” as Bill threw him down onto the center of the bed, only to be forced to turned over onto his back when Bill grabbed his shoulder. Dipper looked up with wide, frightened eyes into Bill’s narrowed eyes, unable to read what Bill had planned for him. His whole naked body trembled. He really messed up this time.

Bill pinned Dipper’s wrists above his head, his tentacles forcing Dipper’s legs apart. Dipper squirmed and angled his head towards the side, begging with a pitiful voice, “P-please, have mercy!”

“ _Mercy_?” Bill laughed, positioning his lower body between Dipper’s spread legs. One of his tentacles released the human’s lower limb, only to brush against Dipper’s hole. Dipper gasped and looked downwards in horror at the writhing mass that lingered uncomfortably close to his entrance. “I have nothing to give to an _untrained_ pet,” Bill snarled, the tapered tip of his slick tentacle probing the entrance.

“S-stop, please, don’t!” Dipper choked out as he felt the slimy, finger-like object slowly push itself inside him. He could feel it wriggle past his tight muscles, coating his virgin interior with the slick, clear liquid. It felt unnatural to have something go _in_ , especially something that _moved_. “It… It feels weird,” Dipper mumbled, wiggling his hips in a desperate attempt to remove the foreign object. “I don’t like this, Master, so please!”

“Oh, you don’t, do you?” Bill replied as he leaned forward, feeling warm heat emanating from those flushed cheeks. He slid his tentacle out from Dipper’s ass, eliciting a stifled moan from the brunet, only to slip it back in, pushing a bit deeper into Dipper’s tight hole.

Dipper grunted, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt the unnatural object stretch his hole. Then, it suddenly twisted around inside of him, rubbing against his twitching, tense walls. Dipper gasped in response, his whole body jerking upwards, only to be forced back down with Bill’s weight and grasp.

Bill laughed and licked Dipper’s lips. “I thought you didn’t like this?”

Dipper turned his head to the side, groaning as he felt the tentacle dick slide out before thrusting its way back inside, stretching his opening ever more, still writhing and wriggling, almost as if it were seeking something within his walls. “I—agh, am just… _Ah_!” Dipper was unable to finish his sentence, a small ripple of pleasure disrupting his thoughts when his captor’s tentacle rubbed against a sensitive spot.

“Or what about when you enjoyed this?” Bill continued to ask tauntingly, reaching down to his slit, coating his fingers with some of his own alien pre-cum before wrapping his slender fingers around the head Dipper’s cock, sliding them down to the base.

Dipper bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the urge to moan and buck his hips into the touches, trying to focus on anything but the sensations of pleasure. This was wrong, so wrong. He shouldn’t enjoy this. The wriggling, foreign organ inside of him, these invasive strokes coating his entire dick with such lewd juices, and yet…

“Ha-ah, M-Master,” Dipper whined through heavy breaths, wiggling his hips further into his owner’s hands and down onto the tentacle that was making itself at home within him.

Bill continued to slide his hand up and down Dipper’s hardening cock, squeezing whenever he neared the tip. Dipper’s cock twitched eagerly in response to the attention, small beads of pre-cum leaking out from the slit. Bill brushed his thumb against the sensitive head, mixing their pre-cum together all over Dipper’s slickened cock.

Bill chuckled softly as he listened to Dipper’s pants and quiet moans. But this wasn’t enough, wasn’t satisfying yet. His lower body burned with the desire to finally shove its way into another’s opening, and he was going to get it. His slimy appendages twitched excitedly at the thought and brushed once more against the human’s prostate, eliciting another moan from Dipper.

“See, Pine Tree? You _do_ like this,” Bill’s voice was deep, lustful, “and you’re going _beg_ for more and more until the only thing left on your mind is **_me_**.” He released Dipper’s hard cock and wrists and instead roughly grabbed Dipper’s hips.

“Wait—!”

His protest fell upon deaf ears as Bill shoved himself deep inside. Dipper’s breath hitched and he gripped the sheets below him, feeling the thick tentacle dick slide deep inside, stretching his tight hole to uncomfortable widths. Surprisingly, there was no pain. Only strange, new sensations that Dipper couldn’t quite comprehend because he could feel the fleshy mass inside of his body pulse, squirm, twist, and writhe, bumping along his walls as it followed the maze of his interior. His insides felt full and grotesque, completely stuffed with something so alive, so alien.

Bill’s groin met with his. Dipper whimpered, his breaths shaky while his whole body shuddered.

Bill groaned, feeling Dipper’s tight ring and warm walls twitch around the base of his cock, squeezing and sucking in his writhing length. It felt _amazing_ to finally be completely inside something so organic. He glanced down, seeing Dipper’s abdomen bulge because of his tentacle, because of _him_ , and giggled with glee. “Finally,” Bill breathed out as he moved his hips back, watching Dipper’s moving abdomen with fascination, before thrusting back in.

Dipper gasped and curled his toes, feeling Bill’s entire length slide in and out of his gut with ease. He could feel his stomach distend accordingly, and a simple touch to the area was proof enough. It was strangely erotic, strangely pleasurable despite the grotesque nature of it all, and Dipper’s cock twitched eagerly against his bulging stomach. “Ma-aster,” Dipper weakly called out through ragged breaths, his voice bordering on a desperate whine, “it feels so… so weird.”

Bill leaned down, kissing Dipper gently on the lips while continuing to slow thrusts in and out of Dipper. “And it’s about to get even better,” Bill whispered, his lustful eyes glancing down at Dipper through the darkness. Bill once more kissed Dipper, this time feverishly and passionately, as he quickened his pace, groaning all the while as his lower body felt so _good_.

Dipper didn’t understand the meaning of Bill’s words as he moaned into their kiss when suddenly, he felt something like a small but firm bump, form along Bill’s tentacle and stimulate his sensitive spot with every movement in and out of his body. Dipper’s body twitched from the unexpected rush of pleasure, and he cried out muffles of pleasure as Bill’s tongue slipped into his open mouth.

Dipper wasn't in control of his body nor his thoughts any longer, the drive of lust and the pursuit of pleasure overwhelming any sort of logical thought. He wrapped his arms around his owner’s shoulders, pulling Bill in desperately as Dipper moved his hips and did his best to match Bill’s pace, his entire body eager for more and more carnal pleasure. Through deep, unsteady breaths and moans, Dipper returned the fervent kiss, his tongue pressing back, the muscles sliding past one another and coiling together in a shared dance.

Bill broke the kiss and immediately latched onto the other side of Dipper’s neck, sucking eagerly on the unclaimed flesh while rubbing his fingers against Dipper’s nipples. Meanwhile, his other tentacle uncoiled itself from Dipper’s leg and slid itself into the human’s palm, copious amounts of pre-cum oozing from its length and tip all over Dipper’s skin and the silken sheets below.

Dipper cried out in uninhibited pleasure with every thrust, with every brush along his sensitive chest and mark left on his body as he squeezed his legs around Bill’s waist. His hard cock twitched, the pre-cum dripping from his tip as he felt a pressure build in his gut, one that wasn’t just from the tentacle dick inside of him. “Master, Master, Master…” Dipper whined repeatedly with increasing pitch, his thoughts clouded with pleasure and lust as he coiled his fingers around the slimy tentacle that found its way into his hand. “Please, more! I… I need it!”

Bill growled into Dipper’s neck and bit down onto the flesh fervently. Dipper squeaked as his brain registered the pain, and he tightened his grip around Bill’s tentacles. Bill moaned, and Dipper could feel another generous amount of liquid leak out from the tips of the tentacles, the sweet pre-cum running down between his cheeks and down his wrist in response.

“You need it?” Bill asked through heavy breaths, his hip movements coming to a halt as he pushed his groin against Dipper’s ass, his tentacles still squirming inside.

Dipper was so close, but the stilled movements and the tentacle inside of him doing a skillful job of avoiding that one specific sensitive area was driving him mad. His body ached for more, his cock and balls still hard and unsatisfied.

The words practically flowed out of Dipper’s mouth, “Yes! Yes, I need it, please, Master, please don’t stop.” He clutched Bill tighter, moving his hips in an attempt to pleasure himself.

“You _really_ need it?” Bill said, moving his hips back just enough to brush over Dipper’s prostate again.

A wave of pleasure ran through Dipper’s body again. “ _God_ **_yes_** _I **need** it_! Please Master please, I’m so close, so close so close _soclose_ …!”

Bill grinned. “You’re mine, Pine Tree,” Bill whispered into Dipper’s ear. Then, he raised himself up and looked down at his beloved pet, covered in all his marks and Dipper looking up at him with those lustful and captivating eyes. “My _property_ ,” Bill growled as he thrust into Dipper roughly, “my _plaything_ , my _possession_ , my **_pet_** …!”

Dipper arched his back and moaned loudly with every thrust, with every push against his prostate, the pressure in his abdomen rapidly reaching its limit. “Master I’m—!” Dipper cried out.

“And you’re _never_ going to leave,” Bill thrust once more inside, bringing his pet to the breaking point.

Dipper let out a loud cry of pleasure, his vision turned white as his cock twitched and shot out cum onto his stomach. His hole twitched in tandem with his pulses as well, the tight ring and muscle eagerly squeezing around the tentacle within.

Bill dug his nails into Dipper’s skin, groaning in utter ecstasy from Dipper’s stimulating contractions as he finally came. His tentacles froze momentarily from their usual writhing movement before pulsating strongly, releasing jets of cum: one filling Dipper from the inside, while the other splattered all over his pet’s face and chest.

The two panted heavily, their sweaty bodies shuddering and jerking from their intense orgasms. Bill barely managed to keep himself upright as his mind and vision completely blanked, overwhelmed with the pleasure. His tentacles slowly retracted back into himself as he finally felt complete, satisfied, and renewed, as if the sex had awakened something primal from within.

Dipper, meanwhile, had flinched from the thick liquid that coated his upper body. It fell upon his tongue and through his hazy mind, tasting sweet and bitter with a mildly salty aftertaste. He licked his lips, desiring to taste more of his master’s cum. He felt fuller than full, perhaps in part because his owner had just came inside of him. As Bill’s tentacles slid away, he moaned softly as he felt the liquid gush out of his loosened hole. Dipper’s eyelids were heavy, the exhaustion reaching up to him.

Bill sat back and looked at the mess all over his bed. While on one hand he felt proud and rejuvenated of the mess he made, he was also greatly annoyed. Bill sighed and reached for an area of the sheets which weren’t dirtied and wiped him and his pet clean before throwing the messy sheets onto the ground. “I’ll deal with that later,” he mumbled before holding Dipper close to his body.

Together, they slept.


End file.
